Rukia Ryoka
STILL EDITING! (Planning to changing her WHOLE background. I'm going to make her from the Cannon World.) Background Rukia means "Bird" in Japanese. A new clan was created in the Ninja World after many people form the Real world entered "Naruto". It was named "Ryoka" or what people called it "Gaijin" meaning outsider or alien. Rukia was born in Japan, froma an English Father and japanese Mother. She didn't know their real secret. After coming into the Ninja World from a porthole created by her father, a scientist, Rukia lived to face any hardships. She was confused and lost in thought. She grew up with Madara and Hashirama Senju, but Rekudo sennin, the father of all, realized she wasn't getting old. It was one of those things that happens if you were from a different world. Time. Rukia was still 16, and stayed the same age for a very long time. Rekudo had casted a jutsu on her. If she ever returned back to her world, and came back, her lifespan will be normal. When Hashirama founded the leaf village, she became known as the "Advisor of the Leaf". Part I Rukia had become very close to Itachi Uchiha. They were like siblings. She spent a lot of time with him and Sasuke. It wasn't until the day when he masscred his whole clan, she requested him to kill her too. She wasn't from the Uchiha clan, and because of that, Itachi refused. He left the village and devasted Rukia left a clone corpse of her and went back to her world, by finding the porthole. By looking at the clone, people would assume Rukia had been killed by Itachi also. As she was in her world, she made the same mistake again. She didn't realize her father was the same scientist who created the porthole to enter inked worlds. She used his laptop and again, and entered the world she never wanted to return too. She came in as a 11 year old girl, this time, and had a normal lifespan. She wasn't able to find the porthole and she was stuck here once again. But things had changed since the masscred. She was adopted by a mysterious woman named Mitashi. She had a bond with Kakashi but yet she had never appeared in the Naruto shows. Mitashi claimed to be from the Uchiha clan, but Rukia knew Itachi had killed everyone. And had only left his beloved brother behind. The third hokage instantly knew she was the Advisor of the Leaf. No one had recognized it was her, since she had changed. He transferred her to the academy right away. She was supposed to keep herself a secret and pretend she was a citizen of the village. She graduated a while later and was put into team 7. She made many friends and had unbreakable bonds. Sakura became like a sister to her and they did everything together. From talking to crying when Sasuke left. No one knew her secret. Rukia kept it that way. When she was 14, Mitashi was killed by an explosion. Everyone was shocked and Mitashi was buried right away. Her maid, Anita, then took care of Rukia. There was so much mysteries Rukia wanted to solve about her once adopted mother. She vowed she will aveng her. If it was possible.... Part II When Naruto came back it was a happy time for everyone. Especially Rukia. They went on many missions together. They saved Gaara, met Sai, and looked for Sasuke. There were happy times and sad times. But they were still together. One time when she was on a mission in the village hidden in the Mist, she spotted Sasuke and Suigesu. She began following them wherever they went. When Sasuke was hiring Karin, he realized he was being followed and found out it was Rukia. He kept her as hostage. It was until he was going to kill Itachi. Rukia instisted on coming but he didn't let her. Karin was put in charge of her when he left. It was easy for Rukia to talk her way out and she began following him again. She wanted to see her beloved sensei. Before Itachi died, she was only able to exchange a few words with him. Sasuke seemed irritated and pressed her for more information on how she knew Itachi. They argued until they fell unconcious. When Zetsu and Tobi came by to pick them up, they left Rukia alone. Kakashi's team later found her and took her home. She didn't eat for days and fell sick a lot of times. She now knew the true meaning of love. She was also met by Mitashi, who had joined the Akatsuki. Rukia thought she was dead, but that was not the case. Mitashi killed Anita and left her sad again. It was a depressing time for Rukia. Death While battling Pein, she was killed that time, but was revived by Nagato's Jutsu's. But by the time when her daughter was 16, Rukia was killed in the hands of her. Suishina was being manipulated during that time and was forced to kill her mother. Rukia's corpse was buried in Konoha's graveyard and peace was able to be spread every corner around the Ninja World. She accomplished her biggest goal and became a legend from then on. Suishina was very confused and terribly sad. She commited suicide as a punishment for killing Rukia. Edo Tensei She was made an assistant to Gaara during the war. If he was busy, she was then to be made in charge. She encountered Mitashi. She was going to kill her on the spot when Mitashi explained everything. Mitashi was also from Rukia's world. She entered the porthole also. She landed int he village hidden in the Trees. They were at war with the Leaf at that time. She lived with Anita and her family until the village was under attack. She and Anita escaped and the Leaf village took them in. Mitashi was put into team 7 with the other members of the Legendary Sannin. They all became those two words. Mitashi also explained Anita was gong to take revenge on the Leaf by killing Rukia. That is why Mitashi killed her before that happened. Rukia decided to forgive her beloved mother and they went on the battlefield and battled alongside with each other. It was a true mother and daughter time. Rukia spotted Itachi and called out to him many timed. She later on lost him. After a while she went into the cave where Itachi and Sasuke were fighting Kabuto. Itachi was going to release the reanimation jutsu. Rukia had a small conversation with him. He explained everything he wanted her to know. It was then he released the jutsu and disappeared after talking with Sasuke. While battling Madara and Obito, she was attack in her fatal spot, again. She was stabbed on her back twice long ago. Madara again stabbed her there again. She confessed she was the Advisor of the Leaf, since the spot showed proof. The people of the Ninja World knew the Advisor of the Leaf by a few things. - The peace-sign necklace she wore. - And the spot on her back. Even as Rukia was keeping it hidden she was the Advisor, she still wore that necklace Hashirama wore. No one noticed it though if they saw her. Personality She was a hyper-active girl. She loved playign outside and was clearly always impatient. Everyone had a positive effect on her and she never had any grudges. She treated everyone equally and hade different unique bonds with everyone. She didn't gave any negative ways. Appearance Rukia was a normal-looking girl. She's noticed by a few from her looks, but her personality is what got people to her. She has long black hair, with a side bang on the right side of her head. Her clothes only conist of shades of grey. From a dark grey buttoned up top to a light grey skirt split from the sides. She wears black boots and long fishnet socks. Her tool bag is on her right leg. She wears a fishnet long glove on her right hand whilst on her left hand is a black glove. Her skin is fair and she has hazel eyes. Her eyelashes are normal and she wears no makeup. Abilities Her trademark weapon are chains. They are made out of her chakra. She's good at speed and has great attack skills. She does ninjutsu more than any other way. She doesn't have a kekkei genkai. Her chakra nature is fire but she uses water too. Trivia * Her favourite colours are black and lime green. * She loves roses. * Her favourite food is pizza. Give her some, she'll love you forever. * She's a Sasuke fan girl. But she leaves out the screaming and shrieking. * She has very few dislikes. * She's positive mostly. * She was first created by Ru Contractor in her head. She thought on how an extra character would fit in the original Naruto Series. * Her appearance was very different. She had shoes before they became into boots. She didn't wore a skirt before and her ninja headband was worn around her neck. She was supposedly to be from the Uchiha clan, but was later than decided by Ru that she came into the series by a porthole. Reference You were the first to Draw Rukia! Arigato! Thank you for entering my contest :) Thank you so much, VioletSnow24! Thanks you for taking my Commission :D Loved the picture, thank you! Thank you, YozoraArashi! Thank you for those who have drawn my OC :) Category:DRAFT